


Stuffed Like A Cannoli

by Reused_memes



Category: Impractical Jokers, Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Crossdressing, Epilogue, Impractical Jokers - Freeform, Lingerie, Other, Pregnancy, Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reused_memes/pseuds/Reused_memes
Summary: Casey learns about life, love, and family all through one special joker
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3





	Stuffed Like A Cannoli

Casey sits idly in front of his tv. He leans back into the faux leather sofa and presses the power button on the remote. The TV sizzles to life with loose static before clearing out and revealing four lifelong friends competing to embarrass each other. Casey grows curious at what he is seeing and continues to watch.

The episode comes to the punishment, Sal is tonight's big loser. His punishment is to participate in full drag at a bar. The other three guys find it hilarious and Sal acts ashamed, but in reality, he couldn't be happier. 

Casey watches with weirdly fascinated interest as Sal becomes Salina. The long, dark wig frames Sal's face in a captivating way, making his features defined yet delicate. The outfit excetuats Sal's curves and overall physic. 

Casey feels a pulse and looks down at his folded legs, shame running through him. He snaps out of it as he hears his mother come in.

"Casey," his mother says. "What the hell are you watching?" 

Before Casey can answer, him mother comes closer, inspecting the content.

"Don't lie to me, are you gay? I mean, you're watching this and you seem pretty happy right now, so are you gay?" his mother asks for the 11th time in his life.

"What? Mom, no, I just, I don't know, " Casey admits.

"I'm fine with whatever, just make sure I have some grandchildren at some point, okay?" She says before russling his hair. "Once you're done here, head to the store for me. I need milk for dinner." 

Casey nods and turns his attention back to the tv as his mother leaves. 

The episode finishes, so Casey heads for the store. He gets some money from his mom and begins his walk. The whole time, his mind is overrun with Sal, not just him in drag.

Once he arrives at the store, he takes his time wandering before getting to the milk. Right in front of the 2% is something Casey can't believe, it's Salina!

Casey blinks, unsure of what he's seeing at first. He swallows hard, gaining confidence like never before and approaches. 

"Excuse me, beautiful. Are you Salina from Impractical Jokers?" Casey asked, confidence heavy in his voice.

Salina giggles before answering, "I am, but who are you, handsome?" 

"The name's Casey, but you can call me anything you'd like," he says.

Another giggle comes from Salina, "Can I give you my number? I'd love to get to know you better." 

Casey nods and they exchange numbers.

"Don't wait too long to call me," Salina says with a wink. She kisses Casey's cheek then is on her way. 

Casey grabs his milk and is on his way, knowing he needs to get home and text Salina ASAP.

He practically runs home, gives his mom the milk and change and flings himself onto his bed. He whips out his phone and sends a risky text.

Casey: hey baby, what's a fine lil thing like you up to?

Almost instantly, he gets a reply.

Salina: nothing much, just thinking about you, cutie

Casey decides he wants to see Salina as soon as he can.

Casey: I really want to see you, baby. Could we meet up tonight, get to know each other on a whole new level?

Salina: I thought you'd never ask. I have everything here we'll need. I'll send the address. You just bring your cute self over here tonight at 7

Casey mentally first pumps, not wanting to wait for this new experience. He pulled up google and began looking up all the information he has a feeling he'll be using tonight.

Soon 6:30 rolls around. Casey has been laying in bed since dinner, imagining what his night will entail. He calls an uber and is soon on his way to Salina's.

He hops out of the uber and goes up to the door. He knocks three times. The door swings open revealing a scantily clad Salina, lace tracing all her natural curves and dips. 

"My god, Salina, you're like a goddess before me," Casey exclaims.

Salina smirks and pulls him in by the front of his shirt and shuts the door. 

"I've been thinking about you all day. I got kind of excited waiting," Salina blushes. "Don't have to do much prep at least."

"You're such a dirty little thing, aren't you?" Casey says, pushing his queen down onto the large bed.

He crawls over her and begins to leave hickeys on the exposed skin. Salina squirms beneath him, her breaths staggered.

"Casey," she whispers. "Please, need you in me." 

Casey smiles triumphantly and pulls off his breakaway pants and shimmies out of his underwear. Salina moans at the sight.

Casey gets to her legs and forces her to spread them wide. He pulls her panties aside and plunges in.

Both rock back and forth, the slapping sound of skin loud throughout the room. Salina becomes louder as Casey picks up speed.

"Harder, please. Fill me more," Salina practically yells.

Casey follows orders and plunges as deep as he can, letting out a breathy moan of his own.

They continue for a few more minutes before Sal begins to tighten around Casey's shaft.

"I need to come," Salina says.

"Come for me, baby girl, " Casey commands. "I'll fill you up like a cannoli at the same time." 

They release in sync and Casey pulls out with a squish. He crawls to lay next to Salina and she lays her head on his chest.

They lay in silence for a bit. Salina turns to Casey, concern on her face.

Casey sees and pecks her lips, "What is it, my dear?" 

"We've only been together a few hours and I know it may sound crazy, but I think I'm in love with you," Salina admits, tears in her eyes. 

Casey is conflicted in that moment. He thinks hard, then leans down and captures Salina in a passionate kiss.

"Marry me, baby. We'll learn more of each other then have a huge wedding in the Spring," Casey decides.

"I do," says Salina. 

The night goes on and escalates past heated makeout four more times. By the morning, they're both sticky, but completely in love.

Casey bids his fiance goodbye with a passionate kiss. He goes home and tells his parents of the thrilling news and they are very excited for him and his future bride. 

Casey decides to go out and look for an engagement ring for Salina and goes out to the mall. 

As he walks around, he sees Salina holding hands and sharing an ice cream with a guy. He marches over angrily. 

"Salina, what the hell is this!" Casey exclaims loudly, making a scene.

"I-I can explain!" Salina says frantically. 

"Save it, we're through. I was in love with you, but I guess you're just a skank," Casey says sadly.

Salina begins to cry harshly as Casey walks away. 

Casey goes home and tells his parents the sad news then goes to his room. He cries and tries not to think of Salina, but his mini me couldn't resist her beauty. He listened to the call of nature and cried then fell asleep.

3 months later

Casey is mostly past Salina and she's just a passing thought, but he still wonders what could have been.

One morning, he gets a call from Salina. For some reason he answers it.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Casey, it's Salina. I have something important I need to tell you. I want it to be in person. Please come over." 

Casey sighs before agreeing and is on his way over. 

After knocking on Salina's door, he's led inside and they sit down on the couch.

"What's so important?" Casey asks.

Salina simply takes a ball of toilet paper out of her pocket and passes it to him. Casey unwraps it to find a positive pregnant test.

He glances over at Salina, "Is it mine?" 

She nods, looking shameful. Casey can't help but smile. He leans over and captures Salina in a kiss.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted, " he apologizes.

"I should have told you the bet I made with the guys to go out with Murr's cousin Bill," Salina apologized. 

They made up and discussed they're new plan of action as a family. Casey cuddled Salina to his chest as they did so.

2 months later

Casey has moved in with Salina and they're currently painting the nursery Impractical jokers colors. Salina is sat in a rocking chair, hand on her belly. Casey comes over and gives her a hug.

"I'm so lucky to have you three," Casey says.

He gives Sal a kiss on the lips then moves down to her stomach, two kisses for two twins.

5 months later

Salina lays in a hospital bed, her wig off and sweat in her brow. Casey kisses her forehead as the babies are placed on her chest.

"You did so well, darling. Two beautiful Italian babies," Casey says softly.

Salina smiles up at him, "Our beautiful girls, Beth and Virginia." 

Epilogue, 1 year later

Casey and Sal sit hand and hand as their twins enjoy their first birthday. The other three jokers and Casey's parents applaud the tiny Italians as they eat their cakes.

Casey kisses Salina's cheek, "You've made me such wonderful children." 

Salina giggles like she did on that first day they met and moves her hand to her stomach, "let's hope meatball number three is just as good." 

The whole party laughed and everyone started clapping. 

Sal and Casey give each other a chaste kiss, the life they built together more perfect than either would have expected.


End file.
